


As ready as I'll ever be

by crayyyonn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Yugyeom-Centric, Yugyeom/everybody, everybody loves Yugyeom, happy birthday maknae, hinted jackbum because i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning of his college entrance exams, Yugyeom is glad for the support system he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As ready as I'll ever be

Yugyeom jerks awake seconds before his alarm blares.

Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabs his phone, taking care to actually push the off button instead of snooze. BamBam’s still snoring away on his bed, Mark an unidentifiable lump under a pile of blankets on the floor. After the day, no, _week_ , that they’ve had, they don’t deserve to be shaken awake at—he checks his phone and grimaces—five forty-seven in the morning.

He rubs at his face tiredly before stumbling off his bed toward the wardrobe, rummaging for a fresh pair of boxers and a clean undershirt. Sliding Jinyoung’s door open, he feels along the wall for the switch, nearly upending a precarious stack of paperbacks in the process. He sighs in relief when the light clicks on safely and steps into the bathroom.

A quick hot shower later, he feels marginally more awake, more human, after finally scrubbing away the grimy, sticky feeling of airplane and foreign air from his skin and hair. They’d only gotten home after midnight, and with just two bathrooms between the eight of them, he’d chosen to forgo cleanliness for just a bit more shut eye. Forget revising, he can’t wait to not have to stare into a book ever again.

A cloud of steam escapes the bathroom as he steps out, dissipating quickly in the chill of the early morning. In the relative warmth of his room, Yugyeom quietly pulls on the thickest, most comfortable clothes he owns. He’s going to be sitting in a hard plastic chair for more than half a day stressing enough as it is, he definitely doesn’t need more pressure on his circulation.

He can't wait for the day to be over. 

 

Coco yips when she catches sight of him out in the hall. Bending, he picks her up and sets her on his shoulder as he turns into the kitchen. Jaebum and Jinyoung are there, the latter sipping slowly at a glass of water.

“Morning,” he greets. He slips up behind Jaebum to peer at the stove. “What’s that?”

“Breakfast,” Jaebum says, giving the porridge a few quick stirs. “It’s almost ready, so grab the bowls, will you?”

Handing the dog over to a barely awake Jinyoung, Yugyeom does as bidden, setting the table for three and plating leftover side dishes from the fridge. It's not long before the stove is turned off and Jaebum is spooning the steaming porridge into the waiting bowls.

“Careful, it’s—” Jaebum cautions too late, because Yugyeom scalds his tongue from a too big spoonful. “Hot. Aish, you idiot.”

With a sheepish grin, he gulps down the water from the glass Jinyoung hands him before slurping up another mouthful of porridge, taking care to cool it down first with a few puffs. It’s thick and deliciously savory, the way Jaebum likes to make it, perfect on chilly mornings like these. There’s even broken pieces of salted egg and pork in it, a result of Jackson having worn out their ears in the early years about the porridge his mom would make for him on cold Hong Kong mornings. Jaebum's been making it the same way ever since. 

 

They eat in silence that's soon broken by the beep of the front door and the squeak of sneakers on tile. Leaning back, Yugyeom catches a glimpse of a windswept Jackson toeing off his shoes at the entrance.

“You started without me?” Jackson complains, shrugging off his coat and laying it carelessly on the couch. “To think I got up at ass o’clock in the morning to run out into the cold so I can caffeinate you lot, too.”

Chuckling, Jaebum pats the empty chair next to him. “You offered.”

Jackson tuts in indignance, although he obediently sinks into the proffered seat. The coffee cans are still warm from the convenience store heater when he hands them over, making Jinyoung's eyes gleam with an unholy light. He passes a smaller, separate bag to Yugyeom.

“Here. For later.”

Taking a peek into the bag, Yugyeom grins to see the familiar glass bottles. “Thanks, Jackson hyung.”

“No problem. Take those and you’ll ace your papers for sure.”

Jaebum snorts once he's taken a look at the contents of the bag. “Not if he takes all of them at once, there's enough caffeine and taurine in those for a small horse.”

“At least it's not via– _ow_! What was that for?” Rubbing at his arm, Jackson glares at Jaebum, unamused. 

“Don't worry, hyung, I'm not gonna drink all the energy drinks at once. I’m not that dumb.”

“That’s right, stud. You take that confidence into the exam hall.” 

Yugyeom meets Jackson's raised palm with a resounding smack and a smirk. Wordlessly, Jaebum just flicks Jackson in the arm again, in the exact same spot he hit. 

 

Jinyoung shoos him away when he tries to help with the dishes.

“Go do some last minute revision or pack your bag or something, make sure you’ve got everything. Your pencil case. Extra pens. Student ID. Where’s your ID?”

Yugyeom slants a glance at him. “Hyung, you know you’re called the mom of the group because we didn't know how else to define you, right? It's a concept.”

“And wear something warmer, it’s going to be cold out today,” Jinyoung continues without missing a beat, hands moving busily in the sudsy sink.

“Ugh.”

Rolling his eyes, Yugyeom flicks water at him before leaving the kitchen because Jinyoung’s right, he’s yet to pack his bag. He’s also only seventy per cent sure where his ID is. In his wallet, most likely. Probably. Maybe.

His textbooks and Youngjae’s notes are still spread out over the coffee table in the living room, untouched since the last revision session he'd had with the older boy, more than a week ago. There are fresh scribbles in the margins of the notes though, ones that definitely weren’t there when Youngjae had given them to him.

The cartoons make him smile, fond. Bambam is unfairly skilled in the drawing department.

He shoves his books and notes into his bag before hunting down his pencil case to double check that he has enough pens. Not because of Jinyoung’s reminder, certainly, he’s just being careful. Like he usually is. 

His finds his ID in his wallet. His old wallet, the one he’d thrown into the back of a drawer and then promptly forgot about. He tamps down the last vestiges of panic that had arisen when he couldn't find it in any of his school pants pockets as he sticks it in his pencil case. See, he knew where it was. 

 

It’s exactly six fifty when the doorbell rings, quickly followed by the beep of the electronic lock on the front door echoing through the house. Yugyeom recognizes his mother’s voice immediately over Jaebum's polite baritone, and hurriedly stuffs the last few things in his bag before darting out into the hall.

“Mom!”

“Hey baby.” His mother is bright-eyed and cheerful despite the early hour. “I brought your lunch.”

“Mom you shouldn’t have, I could have just bought something at the convenience store.” Still, Yugyeom grabs the lunch bag and peers into it, eyes widening at the stacked containers. She must have been up since three to make all of it. “That’s… a lot of food. Thanks.” He hugs his mother tightly.

"You're going to need to keep your strength up, not to mention feed those brain cells. The energy drinks Jackson bought can only do so much, you know."   

Smiling fondly at Jaebum, his mother asks, “Are you ready? Have you packed all your things?”

“Yes mom, I’ve got extra pens and everything. My ID too, before you ask.”

Her eyes turn misty and she ruffles his hair. “My baby. You're so grown up now.”

From the corner of his eyes, Yugyeom sees Jinyoung at the kitchen entrance, shaking his head. He quickly makes a face at him, but it only makes the other boy laugh, silent, a slender-fingered hand covering his mouth. Next to him, Jaebum and Jackson trade grins. Yugyeom pointedly ignores them all as he returns his mother's embrace.

 

He holds on to his phone until the very last second before they park, just in time to see Mark’s text. It’s a short _don’t be nervous, you’ll do great_ , and it’s simple and straightforward and so very Mark that Yugyeom can't help but beam broadly at the screen.

 _I know. Thanks hyung_ , he texts back, and replies to Bambam's flexing arm emoticon with a kissy face before switching the phone off and handing it over to Seunghoon, who's turned around in the driver's seat, for safekeeping. 

“Ready?” he asks. 

Yugyeom looks out of the window at the line of journalists and fans, and the cheering underclassmen of the school he’s taking his CSATs in. It's very loud and the atmosphere borders on overwhelming, but he’s seen worse—or well, better—from the stage. His nerves fire up with anticipation, with the hopes of the countless people, known and unknown, who are at this very moment, rooting for him with all they have. His blood sings.

“As I’ll ever be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maknae aces his exams and gets into his first choice uni, the end. 
> 
> This is too late for CSAT day (I tried, believe me) but it's just in time for Happy Yugyeom Day so I'm pretty proud of myself. And tbh I never intended on any jackbum for this but they are sneaky bastards who sneak into other people's stories sigh. 
> 
> Also salted egg and pork porridge is delicious y'all should try it.


End file.
